First night of love
by Cruxis swordsman
Summary: First fanfic on here, and I am proud to present my Reena fanfic Raine x Sheena. Some people find Yuri sick, but this couple is just so cute, and besides it's my favorite. Please no comments like WTH you sick pervert yadi yadi yada. Hope you enjoy.


The sun was rising in the horizon. It was about 6 am. Sheena was sitting in her cot. She hadn't slept for 3 days now. She looked over to Raine whom was sleeping. She sighted and looked away. _"How am I going to tell her?" _She asked herself. She stood up walked away a bit.

Sheena soon reached a little hot spring. She unclothed herself and slip in the hot water. _"Maybe this will help me relax a bit…"_ She thought. She closed her eyes as an attempt to sleep a bit, but she knew she couldn't. The image of Raine was just coming back in her head. She opened her eyes and looked around a bit. "At least I can take a bath without being watched." She said, thinking about Zelos.

She shook herself. "Pfft. Like if Zelos is worth any girl." She said. She proceeded to rub off the dirt incrusted on her skin.

Raine woke up a bit after. She looked around and noticed that Sheena wasn't in her cot, so she stood up and followed the footsteps that Sheena let behind her. She saw Sheena's clothes hanging on some low branches. _"Sheena's clothes?"_ she thought. She smiled and peeked up in the hot spring, making sure she wasn't noticed. Raine stared at Sheena, and she wasn't only rubbing off the dirt now. Raine opened her eyes wide at this view, almost drooling over.

Sheena knew Raine was staring at her right now, but she fainted not to notice. "You can come in if you want." She threw at Raine. Raine startled and nodded. She walked next to the spring and proceeded to unclothe herself. She then slipped into the water, at the other end of the little water source.

Raine blushed a bit and looked at the water. She looked a bit farther; just to see Sheena's underwater part. She blinked a few times and smiled. Sheena was definitively not rubbing off the dirt. Sheena scooted next to Raine and stared in her eyes. Raine blushed a bit more and looked away.

Sheena put her hand on Raine's cheek and pushed her face in front of hers. She approached her head to Raine's and slowly connected their lips. Soon enough they were french-kissing in the hot water.

Raine and Sheena walked back to the camp, hand in hand. Fortunately only Colette was awake.

"Professor? Sheena? Why are you holding each other's hand?" She asked.

"Because…Uh…"

"Because we're friends! Yes, good friends." Said Raine.

"Very good friends." Added Sheena.

"Ah, okay, if you say so." Colette said. She smiled and walked away.

Raine and Sheena froze, waiting for Colette to be far enough. "Phew... For a second I thought she'd discover…" Said Sheena.

"Why, does it bother you that much?" Asked Raine with a naughty smile.

"Of course not!" Sheena answered, smiling back at Raine.

They continued walking into the camp. They sat a bit farther, side to side, as Sheena leaned her head on Raine's shoulder.

A bit before lunch the others were all awake. Raine and Sheena were still sitting where they sat a couple of hours ago, talking about stuff.

"Raine and Sheena are weird today…" Said Colette to the others. Everyone except Zelos nodded.

"What? You didn't catched it? Raine, Sheena… Mooshi-mooshi?" Said Zelos.

Genis spilled the water he was drinking everywhere. "WHAT?" He shouted. "ZELOS YOU'RE SICK! GO SEE A DOCTOR!"

"Hey, I'm just showing the facts. Don't blame me!" Said Zelos.

The others looked at Sheena and Raine. "Hey! I think you're right…" Said Lloyd with a freaked out face.

"He is right Genis. Raine and Sheena are in love." Said Regal.

"Oooooh! That's why they were holding each other's hand when they came back!" Said Colette.

Zelos wasn't listening, as his eyes were fixed on Raine and Sheena who were french-kissing, fully aware that the others knew they were together. One by one, the others shifted their eyes to the couple. Sheena and Raine stood up and walked to the group, hand in hand.

"So, did we miss anything?" Asked Raine.

"Sis! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Genis.

"Well… I didn't knew myself until early this morning" She answered.

Sheena and Raine smiled at each other. They sat in the group, hugging each other as natural as if it were anyone else.


End file.
